Snowballs
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: Following tradition, the gang have there snowball fight. AaMayL, Advanceshipping


**Me: I am mad.**

**Jenna: Why?**

**Me: Well my parents found out about Fanfiction. Let's say they weren't to happy.**

**Becky: So what are you going to do?**

**Me: Well hold on I wasn't finished. They didn't want to ban me from it thinking I would just go on anyway. Which I would, but they also didn't want to curb my enthusiasm for writing.**

**Jenna: Sweet, now who got you in trouble.**

**Me: That little demon over there. –points to Michael-**

**Michael: AH!**

**Me: GET HIM!**

* * *

Brock made his way down the corridor in the Pokémon Center. He opened the door to the gang's room. He found Max searching for his PokéNav, May was finishing her hot chocolate her hands were wrapped firmly around the styro-foam cup in an attempt to warm her hands. Last, but not least Ash was sleeping in his bunk bed snoring extremely loudly.

"Ahah! I found it!" Max exclaimed holding up his PokéNav.

"Ok then. Hey Max, why don't you come with me to find the water machine. May how about you wake up Ash, we are leaving soon." Brock said.

"Ok!" the siblings replied in unison.

Once Brock and Max had left the room, May ran over to Ash.

"Hey Ash wake up!" May yelled while shaking him.

Ash gave no response.

"Ash GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" May screamed in his ear.

No response again.

A light bulb suddenly went off in her head.

She went into the bathroom and poured out the remains of her hot chocolate in the sink. She then refilled the styro-foam cup with cold water.

May exited the bathroom and walked over to Ash. She then slowly, but surely poured the cold water onto Ash.

Ash, taken by surprise pounced on his attacker pinning them to the ground. His vision was still blurry from hours of sleep, but eventually it came back and saw May underneath him.

"May? Why did you do that?" He asked the coordinator.

"I was just waking you up." She replied. The water droplets running down his face barely missed her head by inches.

"So you pour cold water on me?" He questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much. C'mon the others are waiting for us." May said sitting up.

"I am gonna get you for that!" he yelled. She just shook her head and left the room.

* * *

As Ash made his way into the lobby he found his friends. What puzzled him was that there equipment wasn't there along with there pokéballs and Pikachu.

"So, where is everything?" Ash asked.

"Well, today the roads are closed meaning…" Brock paused. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"Awesome!" the younger teens yelled.

"Whoop de doo." Max sighed.

"Why are you so down Max?" May asked. Usually her little brother got excited about the gang's tradition. You se every time the roads were closed because of snow they would have a snowball fight. Over time it just became a habit.

"Well, every time we have our snowball fight you get paired up with Ash and you guys always win." Max explained.

"Well Max you can't really help it. We are good." Ash said putting an arm on May's shoulder. A small blush appeared on May's face, but as soon as it came it left.

* * *

The gang bundled up and went out into the front yard of the Pokémon Center.

Each team went on opposite sides of the yard and started setting up there forts.

* * *

**Hours Later…**

"Good game Brock and Max." May said lifting a hand to the other players.

"Yeah, atleast you didn't get pelted with snowballs every two seconds." Max pouted, proving his point about how his sister and Ash always win.

"I told you we were going to fast." May whispered to Ash.

"NO! There is no mercy in a snowball fight." Ash stated proudly.

"Hey, guys it is getting pretty cold." Brock said and headed to the Pokémon Center with Max.

"Ok, but I need to talk to May for a second." Ash yelled.

"Oh… okay." May stammered.

"Close your eyes!" Ash demanded.

"Alright, alright." May answered snapping her eyes shut.

Ash wrapped his arms around her and spun her around fast.

"Hey!" she shouted in desperation.

Before long she couldn't hold her balance and fell into a pile of snow. It was enough time for her to grab his wrist and pull him down with her. He landed directly on top of her. The same way he had landed hours earlier.

"I told you I would get you." Ash teased. There faces were millimeters apart.

If either of them made the slightest move anything cold happen. Ash and May just stared at each other.

May then kissed him. A light kiss, but a passionate one nonetheless.

"Um…sorry Ash." May said and walked away.

What she failed to see was the blush that crossed his face when she left.

'_If only you knew May. Maybe one day you will.'_ Ash thought and walked inside.

* * *

**Me: So guys, I have an idea for May the Little Mermaid.**

**Jenna: What? –says while strangling Michael-**

**Me: I am thinking of doing a remake of it, only with a different twist.**

**Becky: Sweet!**

**Me: I need help, because I am pathetic.**

**Michael: Someone help me.**

**Becky and Jenna: Just shut-up.**


End file.
